Bersama
Bersama was the merged tribe from Survivor: Indonesia. With a core alliance at the beginning of the merge, a flipper created a new alliance until it was constantly switching night to night. In the end, a castaway who flipped at the right time and made plenty of social interactions was awarded the win. Their tribe colour was teal. Members *Alexander, who missed the opportunity to embrace his second chance during Survivor: Cambodia. *Anastasia, who missed the chance in Survivor: The Amazon to stay with her alliance due to her big mouth. *Chet, who missed working with the outsiders when the populars voted him out during Survivor: Caramoan. *Clarence, who missed the chance in Survivor: Vanuatu to even play on a tribe due to the 4 day twist. *Clay, who missed playing his true physical game because his social game lacked in New Zealand. *Evelyn, who missed the opportunity to rejoin her alliance in Survivor: New Zealand due to a showmance. *Kate-Lyn, who missed the chance to work with her allies since a tied vote ended her time in Thailand. *Kimberly, who missed the chance during Survivor: Malaysia to stay on her tribe as her allies turned on her. *Laurie, who missed the opportunity in Survivor: Worlds Apart to play in her Final Two deal with Miles. *Luke, who missed the chance during Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X to have a strategic game. *Shilpa, who missed the chance to fully excel in Borneo because mutinied members ended her game. *Tatianna, who missed her chance to play the Legacy Advantage she found during Millenials vs. Gen X. *Xavier, who missed the chance during Survivor: Guatemala to form a large enough alliance. Tribe History On Day 20, the Matahari and Bulan tribes merged. Four alliances that were formed during the tribe switch existed coming into the merge. Evelyn had control of her alliance with the original Matahari members, Clay, Kate-Lyn and Luke, at the switched Bulan which left Anastasia and Clarence in the minority. Tatianna had an alliance with original Matahari members, Kimberly, Shilpa and Xavier, but felt she was in the bottom of that quartet. Alexander and Laurie at Matahari as original Bulan members were on the outs of the tribe, but not as much as Chet who didn't even have a strong alliance with anyone really. Chet, feeling his position was being tampered with, made a connection with Alexander and Laurie and they formed an alliance of three. Tatianna and Anastasia joined the alliance that Evelyn had with the original Matahari members in Bulan, which solidified the girls alliance created early on in original Bulan. At the first tribal council, Clarence voted for Tatianna alone, Chet's new trio voted for Evelyn for being a powerful player, Chet's old alliance voted for Laurie as revenge for Chet flipping on them but the alliance of six voted out Chet because they believed he had the potential to make it to the end. The alliance consisting of Anastasia, Clay, Evelyn, Kate-Lyn, Luke and Tatianna was in one of the best positions of the game and wanted to continue their control over the minority. Seeing they were being targeted, the remaining members of the tribe tried to join forces but soon fell. Tatianna however, banded them together in the hopes of her flipping, mainly due to her fear of Luke taking her position at the top of the alliance. With her orders, they voted him out. Following the vote, Evelyn and Tatianna had a huge argument in front of everyone at camp, which caused Clay and Kate-Lyn to question their loyalty to Evelyn and Anastasia. They flipped to Tatianna's super alliance, but Evelyn found an idol. This was a fake idol however, planted by Xavier when he found the real one. With some new found confidence, the pair split the votes between their betrayed allies Clay and Kate-Lyn. Despite the Final Two deal Anastasia and Evelyn had, they had no other allies and when Evelyn tried playing the fake idol, it was thrown into the fire and Evelyn's torch was snuffed in a 9-1-1 vote. With an alliance of nine on a tribe of ten, Clarence, Clay and Kate-Lyn flipped back to Anastasia in the minority. This group wanted to get rid of Laurie, whom they believed didn't do much and would an easy person to target. Kate-Lyn approached Tatianna, who had worked with them before but had since switched to the other alliance. She agreed she would get rid of Laurie with the help of the rest of her alliance. What this actually did however, was put a large target on Kate-Lyn's back for making that suggestion. Tatianna told her alliance that Laurie was being targeted. At tribal, Anastasia and Clarence got scared and instead switched their votes to Shilpa, Clay and Kate-Lyn kept their vote for Laurie but the majority got rid of Kate-Lyn. The alliance of six started to crumble with too much power. Kimberly and Shilpa each wanted to get rid of the other and voiced their opinions on this. Shilpa got Alexander on her side. Tatianna, who was the most powerful player in the game, decided to keep Kimberly, who had not won individual immunity and was less questioning of authority compared to Shilpa. When the votes came, Anastasia and Clarence had no clue and voted for Laurie, Alexander and Shilpa voted for Kimberly but the majority alliance with the help of Clay voted for Shilpa and made her the next member of the jury. Clay, as a large flipper in the game, made the ultimate decision to stay with Anastasia and Clarence and remove himself from the group with the majority. The trio planned on getting rid of Tatianna, as the biggest threat in the game. However, this merely put a target on each of their backs. Since they didn't have the numbers at tribal council, the majority alliance dictated who went home. In a 5-3 vote, Clarence was voted out. Anastasia and Clay, not ones to shy away from a big move, tried to get Tatianna to get rid of one of her own. They told her about how under the radar players were more likeable in a Final Three situation. This worried Tatianna, who thought Laurie fit the mould the best. As a result, Tatianna told Laurie to vote for Alexander. She was a little hesitant at first, but agreed when she noticed that speaking up would paint a larger target. At tribal, Laurie voted for Alexander but Tatianna fell into Anastasia and Clay's trap which resulted in Laurie's unanimous boot. With six castaways remaining, Anastasia and Clay were in the minority but had hope. They saw Alexander as a key player in getting rid of Tatianna, who made herself almost invincible. He agreed and they voted for her. Meanwhile, the supposed majority voted for Anastasia. This resulted in a 3-3 tie where at the revote, the votes were deadlock between 2-2. The girls were exempt from the coming rock draw as was Clay who won individual immunity. With the odd rock drawn, Alexander was eliminated. Anastasia and Clay, despite the weakness in numbers, allowed Kimberly, Tatianna and Xavier to turn on each other. Tatianna got power hungry and was prepared to get rid of Xavier. He caught wind of the plan and told the minority of a plot to get rid of Tatianna. At tribal, Tatianna and Kimberly voted for Xavier but he played his Hidden Immunity Idol. With the only votes that counted, Tatianna was voted out. Kimberly was without an ally now and when she failed to win the final immunity challenge, she was made the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Xavier was reprimanded by the jury for playing too far under the radar and only really making his move with the idol at the very end. The minority alliance members appreciated Anastasia's social game but felt she was always at the bottom due to her unwillingness to flip. Clay was appreciated by the majority alliance member because he made friends with them throughout his time as a flipper and didn't cause a huge target on his back. In the end, Xavier earned no votes, Anastasia won votes from Clarence, Evelyn and Kimberly and Clay won the title of Sole Survivor by earning seven jury votes from Alexander, Chet, Kate-Lyn, Laurie, Luke, Shilpa and Tatianna. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Indonesia Tribes